Changing tables for playards are well known in the prior art. A parent or caretaker can change a child's diaper or perform other baby caretaking tasks on a changing table that can be mounted to the top of the playard. The changing table, which is generally rectangular in shape, can be supported on its sides by upper frame supports of the playard. After the child's diaper has been changed, the changing table can be removed from the playard, or in some applications, can be swung about an upper frame support of the playard to a storage position exterior of the playard. In this respect, the parent or caretaker can lift one side of the changing table and can swing the changing table about the upper frame support to its storage position at an exterior side of the playard. The changing table can then rest in its storage position exterior of the playard.
An exemplary apparatus in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,070 incorporated herein by reference. In this conventional changing table, the folding arms are designed to pivot about the pivot joint, and thus the changing table can be swung about the upper frame support of the playard to its storage position. However, this changing table has a disadvantage in that, when the baby is placed on the changing table, a rolling movement of the baby or the changing table is turned by the caretaker may result in the folding arms pivoting about the pivot joint accidently, and this may harm the baby.